


Alcohol Washed Eyes

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Drunk Dean, Drunkenness, F/M, Fighting, Heavy Angst, Hitting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean get into a bad right. He goes out and drinks, coming home very drunk.</p><p>He's still angry.</p><p>If only your daughter wasn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol Washed Eyes

You don't know how it happened. Your day started out great, you and Dean were fine.

But then the day progressed and you and Dean had started fighting.

"Why the fuck can't you do the dishes Y/N?"

You let out a frustrated sigh, "Because I need to go and give our daughter a bath Dean! Just do the dishes, do something for a change!"

Dean got angry, "Are you saying I don't do shit for this family? That's fucking bullshit and you know it! I work my ass off for this family. Do not tell me I don't!"

"Whatever Dean. I'm leaving."

"I'm going out to the bar. Do your own god damn dishes like a good wife would do." Dean slammed the door on his way out and you let out a frustrated noise.

You went to go give your daughter a bath.

~SPN SPN SPN~

It was late when Dean got back, he reaked of alcohol.

Dean walked through the kitchen and noticed the dishes were not done. Well he wasn't going to do them.

He walked to the shared bedroom of yours and walked in, you were reading.

You sat your book down and stood up, "Look who decided to come home."

Dean tsk'd and started taking his over layers off, "Why didn't you do the dishes?"

You walked over to him and jabbed a finger on his chest, "It was  _your_ job, not mine. You can do it when you're sober."

Dean huffed, "Why can't you be a good little wife and do what wives are supposed to do, clean the fucking house! That includes dishes!"

You snarled at him, "I'm not a fucking maid! You can fucking help around!"

Dean snarled back at you, "I do fucking help! I work! I take care of Maddie! I do shit!"

You got up in Dean's face, "And I fucking work too! So we all do the same amount of fucking work! And it's your turn for fucking dishes!"

"Why are you being such a fucking bitch!"

You pushed Dean, "Oh and your the prime example of gentleman right now?"

Dean snarled and pushed you back, "Watch it."

You pushed him back, "What are you going to do Dean? You can't do shit!"

You didn't see it coming.

Your jaw cracked when his fist hit your face. You stumbled, looking back at Dean with tears in your eyes.

"Mommy!" You looked over to the door and your daughter was there. She was crying. 

Had she seen what Dean did?

You ran to her and scooped her up, tucking your face in her soft hair, tears streaming down.

You ran to her room, heard Dean behind you.

You slammed her door and put a chair under the knobe, keeping Dean out.

You heard his banging and pleas's.

"Baby. Please. I'm so fucking sorry. Sweetheart, let me see how bad it is. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Dean's voice trailed off and you curled up with Maddie on her bed. You cried yourself to sleep.

~SPN SPN SPN~

You woke up to a empty bed and an ache in your jaw.

You sat straight up, where was Maddie?

The chair had been taken from the door, it just a little cracked. 

You got off the bed and stepped outside the door.

You heard giggling.

You walked towards the source and stopped in the entrance.

Maddie was giggling at Dean.

Dean who was laughing with her.

Dean looked up at you and his smile dropped.

"Y/N..." He looked at Maddie, "Me and mama will be right back."

He stood up and you backed away from the doorway, going to the kitchen. Dean had followed.

"Y/N... I'm so fucking sorry." He took a step towards you, causing you to take a frantic one back.

"D-Don't."

Dean looked down for a minute then back up at you, "I don't have an excuse. I shouldn't have hit you. I shouldn't have gotten so drunk, I should have just done the damn dishes. It's not much. God I'm so damn sorry for what I did. I understand if you never want me to touch you again. But baby I am so fucking sorry. I can not explain my actions away though, I'm fully responsible for them."

Tears welled in your eyes, "Y-You hit me Dean. And in front of Maddie. She may be able to forgive you fast but how do I know you won't do it again? Hit Maddie maybe? You scared me Dean... You're supposed to be the one I trust, the one I feel safe with. How am I supposed to feel safe with you now?"

Dean had tears in his eyes, "I know. I fucked up, badly. I can put the drink away. I will never lay a finger on Maddie or you again. I know you can't take my reassurances cuz that's crap. But I love you. I love her, so much. You're my life. I can't express how sorry I am. God- I can't even forgive myself for doing that. I just- I need you. I want you to know that. I can't live without my family. You're the light in my life. I'm so sorry." At the end Dean had started crying. 

You ran to him and hugged him. Dean wrapped you in his arms and held you close, sobbing in your neck, muttering "I'm sorry." every few seconds.

You looked up at him and kissed him, "I'm sorry too. It'll take awhile but we're gonna be okay."


End file.
